


Good Boy (Leviathan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, F/M, NSFW, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC uses Levi's tail against him
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Good Boy (Leviathan x F!Reader)

You don’t even remember how you got the idea originally, but you knew that you needed to ask and see if he would pull through with this. Leviathan’s tail fascinated you, both because of its length and the way it feels. Of course, you had it inside you before, used it as a cum-plug, and even just felt it wrapped around your body when he was feeling extra needy and needed you just a tad bit closer. You knew exactly how it felt, but you wondered if he did. Has he ever tried to see what it can do to him? How it could benefit him and not just others? You’re sure he had used it before, maybe in combat or even just training for Hell’s Navy, but had he ever played around with it? From experience alone, you knew it was sensitive toward the base, probably because his ass is right there and he always squeals when you squeeze it; kind of cute, actually. 

But you wanted to use it on him. Levi and you have a healthy switch lifestyle and it’s not like you never even pegged him before. He’s quite fond of it, and so are you. Sometimes you need the railing and sometimes he does, it all depends on the mood, but you know that convincing him to sub for you wasn’t all too difficult. Asking if you could use his own tail against him was where the doubts came in play. His tail isn’t necessarily… thick. Not for a few feet at least, and he never used it as a sole source of pleasure on you, so you wondered if it would even do anything to him. Your pussy and his ass were also two completely different territories and although he likes it when you penetrate him, you usually always have a hand on his cock, too, if he doesn’t himself. So many questions, and only one person to answer them. 

“Levi~” “(Y/N)~” You’re glad he became so comfortable with you over the past few months, not minding much anymore and actually letting loose for once. Blushing and stuttering became way less, although you liked to get it out of him every once in a while because he’s cute when he’s all nervous, “I have… a few suggestions.” He watches you seat yourself in his lap in his bathtub, straddling him and running your hands slowly over his chest, “Oh yeah? This can’t be good,” he was joking but the soft flick to his arm had him apologizing anyway, “I’m sorry! What is it, sweety? How can I help?” He was looking at you with such adoration, his hands running up and down your sides as if to remember them once again. He truly did love you, and you saw and felt it every time you were together with him. “I want to use your tail.” And there’s the blush. His hands stopped moving on your sides, his cheeks pink in color as he looked at you, “m-my tail…? Again? You really like it.”

A chuckle escaped you, this time you had your hands running up and down his side, a soft smile playing on your lips, “I love it. It’s very playful… but I… I kind of want to use it on you…” Your fingers danced up his chest, your face hopeful as you looked at him, “O-On me…? What?” You nodded, leaning down to kiss him softly, a kiss he was barely able to return, “yes.. I’d like to use your tail… on you.” He was a little unsure of how to respond. It would be a lie if he said he has never tried it, but he never let anyone else try it! Could he trust you enough to do this? Your lips found his again, nibbling away and tugging on his bottom lip while your hands ran underneath his shirt, “Levi… please….” He whimpered softly, feeling your hips roll against his in an attempt to convince him and he slowly nodded, “f-fine… Just be nice to it.” 

Happiness beamed through you and you immediately got up to drag him out of the bathtub, pushing him to the floor instead where he landed on his back with a thud, “show me, Levi.” With a sigh, he let his demon form spring to life, his tail curled around his leg, much like Satan does, “Okay… Go for it.” You grinned, pulling him up into a sitting position and placing yourself in his lap, back to rolling your hips against his, “take your top off..” he did as told, never one to argue for much. You admired the soft purple scales that graced his skin, something that always made you pause and look. “You’re so beautiful…” You didn’t need to see his face in order to know it was red from the compliment, your hands slowly tracing over the scales which made him shiver and his cock twitch a little in his pants.

You reached one hand behind you to run your fingers over his curled tail, hearing him moan which was quickly devoured with a hungry kiss against his lips. You knew he was starting to get excited, but you were starting to be even more excited, “do you still have the lube?” He nodded shyly against you, kissing up and down your neck, “stop drawer..” ever since you pegged him the first time, he made sure to keep the lube lying around somewhere. A quick reach behind you and you got the bottle out, slowly sliding off of him, “Don’t worry… I’ll reward you afterward.” You winked at him, knowing exactly what he likes the most but will only get if he’s going to be good for you. Slowly, you pulled his pants down, watching his hardened cock spring up and him look away in embarrassment, “be gentle…” 

Of course, you weren’t just going to go for it. You winked up at him, leaning down to lick over his tip, making him gasp out and moan softly, “oh.. T-that… yeah that’s good...hm..” Honestly, there was nothing better to him than your lips wrapped around his length, though he’s too embarrassed to say that out loud and to your face, so he just gave you little signals like bucking his hips up against your lips. “Eager…” you licked down his shaft, watching him closely, before going back up and actually taking him in your mouth, sucking gently on his tip, “hgh…. Just feels good..” he gasped out, throwing his head back when he feels your lips around him, his tail flicking against the floor. 

You looked down out of the corner of your eye and along his tail, reaching a hand out to caress over it, grabbing it and pulling it off his leg. You gripped it firmly, wrapping it around your hand a few times and giving it a soft yank, at which he jumped, “d-don’t do that… that’s not ni-- oh..!” He feels your mouth taking him in further, his tip reaching the back of your throat with ease and he bucked up just to feel it a little further. “Flip over for me, levi…” you pulled off way too fast, causing a whine to escape him before he slowly crawled onto his hands and knees, his cock twitching as it hangs beneath him, “now he’s cold and lonely…” He was just messing, making you laugh a little as you grabbed the lube and untangled his tail from your hand, pouring some on to slowly start stroking over it. Your other hand grabbed a hold of his hanging cock, stroking it in rhythm with your other hand. 

“Relax Levi… I need you to give me control of your tail….” Truthfully, he hadn’t even noticed that he started to tense it up, but he quickly stopped it, feeling you stroke over it more, “sorry…” his apology came out in a breathy moan from the strokes he received from you, his hole clenching around nothing, “I’ll just use a little bit… your tail isn’t that big in circumference but if it’s uncomfortable, tell me.” You waited for him to nod before spreading his cheeks, making sure his tail was lubed up before pushing the tip of it to his entrance. He bit his lip in anticipation, suddenly tensing again but you didn’t say anything this time. “Good… slowly…” you spoke to him, figuring it would at least help a little bit. You pushed in just a few inches, hearing him moan as you continued to stroke him and you were pretty sure that he clenched around his tail. 

“Good boy…” just a little praise because you knew it would have him blushing. A quick turn to the side had you confirm your assumption as his cheeks were flushed with a deep red. “It’s...okay…” he mumbled a little, feeling you push just a little more of his tail in before grabbing it and pulling it back slowly. He tried hard to keep it at least a little stiff at the end to stimulate himself properly, but the real pleasure came from your thumb rubbing over his tip. “O-Oh… wait do that… again…!” You did, because he was being so good. Your hand left his tail and you tapped him on his butt once, “Use it on yourself… I want to see it.” To say he was redder than a tomato right now was an understatement but he did as asked, slowly pushing it in and out of himself while you continued to stroke him. 

Soft pants filled the room as Levi pumped in and out of himself, his cock twitching in your hand again every time you graced over his tip with your thumb, pushing him closer to the edge, “That… please do it again, faster…” You smiled at him, proud that he’s doing this to himself, for you, and proud because he remembered to say please. Your hand sped up on him, jerking him off nicely and he moaned loudly in response to that. “I-I’m close… Can… Can I cum…?” You leaned over his back, still jerking him off as you placed a soft kiss to his skin, “yes… you’re being so good for me..” The praise had him feeling warm and fuzzy inside, your movements speeding up even more until you saw his seed shoot out and onto the floor. A gasp and a loud moan send him over the edge, his tail tensing and stilling all movements inside of him, which you took note of. Thick spurts of creamy white seed shot out of him and you subconsciously licked your lips at the sight, tempted to lick it off. “Levi…”

“Hghn…!” He clenched his fingers into fists, panting softly when his orgasm finally calmed down and you released his cock, “you okay?” He nodded, smiling softly when he felt your lips on his back again and his tail being pulled out, “how was it?” He turned over, rolling onto his back to look up at you, his face still flushed, “h-honestly…? I didn’t.. Hate it, but… we’ve done better.” He was referring to the pegging, of course. Maybe it was also because you used his tail on him and he didn’t just do it out of boredom during a hentai, but he didn’t need you to know that, “I think I prefer using it on you.” A soft laugh escaped you as you leaned down to kiss him, smiling against his lips, “well… we tried.” 


End file.
